Curse Of The WereDino
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Yoshi has been acting weird,he's gone from being kind and nice to being arrogant and violent. When vicious deaths begin occuring at night, Lucario and the others begin to suspect that Yoshi has something to do with it all. Will they find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Curse Of The WereDino **

****

**Summary: One night while on his way back to Smash Mansion, Yoshi gets attacked by a vicious unknown monster. The next morning, Yoshi starts showing a drastic change in personality, where he begins disrespecting the others, assaulting them in a violent manner like never before and showing off bizarre new abilities. However after hearing news reports about various attacks happening in the city during nighttime, Lucario and the other Smash Brothers begin to believe that Yoshi may be responsible for said attacks. Could it be true? Or is it false?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Super Smash Brothers series belong to Nintendo. **

****

**Copyright is not allowed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night in Smash City. Yoshi was heading back to Smash Mansion after spending all day at a 24 hour arcade.

"The breeze is so relaxing, I just love the cool air at this time of night." said Yoshi.

But he was soon distracted by a low growling sound coming from in an alley. But he soon chose to ignore it.

"It was probably just a dog, no big deal."

He soon heard the growling again, only this time it was louder than before.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get the feeling that whatever it is, it's not a dog." said Yoshi as he started to get nervous.

He began walking more faster in order to get further away from the mystery creature. As he did, he could hear it following him from afar. His heart began beating at an amazingly fast rate, which meant he was in a state of panic and fear. When he heard the creature coming closer, Yoshi couldn't take it anymore and took off running.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying in desperation to escape, but he soon found that the mysterious monster was now chasing after him. He tried to run faster, but he found himself unable to get away from his pursuer, who was growling with aggression and savageness.

Yoshi started panicking, he was being chased by some savage monster in the city late at night. He had to get away from the creature one way or another. Turning left on a corner, he soon came across a alley up ahead and quickly ran into it. He hid behind a large garbage can and stayed there. Cautiously, he listened quietly as he heard the monster run pass the alley. Getting up from behind the trashcan, he quietly peaked his head out of the alley and looked around, making sure the creature was gone. He sighed in relief.

"That was close, I almost got torn to shreds by a mystery monster. Well, now that it's gone, I can get back to the mansion safely."

Yoshi walked out of the alley and headed off for the mansion. But before he got any further, he was attacked out of nowhere by the mysterious monster. All that was heard was the loud sound of Yoshi screaming in pain.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Later at the mansion...**

"Does anyone know when Yoshi's coming back from the arcade, it's late at night." said Peach who was talking with Samus and Zelda in the library

"Not to worry Peach, he said he'd be back in a few hours, he always keeps his word." said Samus.

"I hope he's not hurt or anything, I'm really feeling worried,"

"Take it easy, I'm sure he's alright." said Zelda.

They soon heard the sound of the main door being opened, which meant that Yoshi had came back at last.

"Yoshi, is that you?" asked Peach as she ran out of the library, followed by Samus and Zelda.

But what they saw made them gasp in shock. There standing in the doorway was Yoshi, who's body was covered with scratches and bruises. But the most horrifying injury was the large bitemark on his left leg.

"Oh my god, Yoshi what happened to you?" asked Samus.

But without a word, Yoshi fell to floor and blacked out.

"We have to get him to the medical facility quick." said Zelda.

"Right." said Samus who scooped Yoshi up in her arms and carried him off to the medical facility.

Later in one of the medical rooms, Yoshi was in a hospital bed while being attended to by Dr Mario. Sonic, Peach, Fox and Lucario were all in the room as well while the others were out in the waiting area.

"Any idea on what happened to him?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not sure yet, but as far as I know, it's obvious that something attacked him." said the doctor.

"Maybe it was a dog." suggested Peach.

"Now come on Peach, there is no way that a dog would be responsible for what happened to Yoshi." said Fox.

"Fox is right, the bitemark on Yoshi's leg is too serious to have been caused by a dog,"

"So if wasn't a dog, then what was it?"

"Wait a minute, I know those teethmarks, this is the work of a mythical creature." said Lucario.

"What mythical creature?" asked Fox

"A Werewolf!"

The others all gasped with shock at Lucario's statement.

"A Werewolf, but that's just an urban legend." said Sonic.

"Apparently it seems that a werewolf actually exists after all,"

"That's just preposterous, werewolves aren't real." said Fox.

"You must never underestimate a legend, for sometimes things may be what they seem."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Mario, Luigi, Link and the rest of the Smashers (except Yoshi) were all in the dining room having breakfast. Most of them were worried about Yoshi while the rest such as Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario merely showed pity and had no concern for him at all.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Everyone looked in the direction of the hallway. They became surprised when they saw Yoshi, now completely healed, walking into the dining room. The most unusual thing about him was his appearance. He was standing up straight like a human, his eyes were now a reddish yellow, his arms were longer and his hands were bigger, but what got everyone's attention mostly was that his tail was now long and slender. No one even said a word while staring.

"Well, what the hell are you all staring at!" said Yoshi in a rather unfamiliar tone which sounded more human like.

"It sounds like somebody's grumpy this morning." said Falco sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I don't see what's so amusing about it bird brain."

Falco suddenly tensed up and glared at Yoshi after hearing his comment.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Didn't you hear me, or are you just deaf?"

"Why I oughta kick your-"

"Take it easy Falco, it's not worthed." said Fox who restrained him.

"Let me go, I'm not letting that smartass get away with it."

"Calm down, control yourself."

"Hmph, I'm a little surprised that dino boy there even had an attitude, for someone who's usually all cheerful." said Bowser who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah right, like you would say something as stupid and as fucking lame as you."

"Hey watch it, don't you start with me or else there will be trouble."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do, burn me alive?"

"You've got a lot of nerve talking like that to someone who can break you in half."

"Heh, I don't have time for your damn threats, I got more better things to do than waste my time with a dumbass."

After that, Yoshi left the dining room without eating any breakfast at all.

"Geez, what was all that about, since when did Yoshi get a bad attitude all of a sudden?" asked Sonic.

"I was more surprised about the way his body looked." said Ness.

"It's almost as if he mutated overnight." said Link.

"I don't care about how he looks or how he acts, right now I just wanna kick his ass." said Falco in a rage.

"Alright look, it's obvious that this might be because of some weird side effect from the bite on his leg." said Marth.

"A bite that was caused by a Werewolf." said Lucario.

"Will you get off that subject, like I said before, werewolves are not real, there's no such thing." said Fox.

"Actually, Lucario might be right, if it was a Werewolf, that may explain why Yoshi was acting so rude." said Peach.

"I don't care, werewolves don't exist, that's it."

* * *

**Later today...**

Yoshi was busy walking down the hall, minding his own business until he was suddenly confronted by an angry Falco.

"Where the hell do you think you're going smartass? asked Falco.

"None of your damn business bird brain, now get out of my way." said Yoshi.

"You're not going anywhere until I beat your ass"

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me or you'll regret it."

Yoshi then walked around him, but Falco wasn't gonna let him so easily.

"Oh no you don't."

Falco aggressively tried to punch Yoshi in the back of the head, but the green dino quickly caught his fist, blocking his attack. Afterwards, Yoshi suddenly spun around and punched Falco square in the face. He hit him with so much force that he sent him flying halfway across the hall. Just before Falco could get up, Yoshi grasped him by the throat really violently and lifted him off the floor with surprisingly incredible strength. He then slammed him up against the wall.

"I warned you not to mess with me, now you're gonna get it."

But before he could even punch him again he was stopped by Sonic.

"Yoshi what are you doing?" asked the shocked hedgehog.

"This punk tried to pick a fight with me, so now I'm returning the favor."

"Let him go." said Sonic angrily.

"I don't think so."

"I SAID LET HIM GO, RIGHT NOW."

"Stay out of this."

"YOSHI, YOU LET FALCO GO THIS INSTANT." yelled Mario who just came out of the kitchen.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

He soon dropped Falco to the floor.

"If you ever cross me like that again Falco, I'll do more than beat the crap out of you."

He then turned to look at Mario and Sonic.

"As for you two, next time mind your own fucking business and stay out of mine."

With that, he turned and walked away while the other three smashers glared at him.

"Hmph, mind your own business he says, what a waste." said Sonic.

"I don't know what his problem is, but he has no right to attack someone like that." said Mario who crossed his arms.

* * *

**Later at night...**

It was nighttime at the mansion, and everyone was fast asleep in their beds. However, Yoshi seemed to be having trouble sleeping as he kept twisting and turning in bed for hours. He felt a horrible pain throbbing in his stomach and he couldn't fight it. It was heavily intense to the point where he started groaning and screaming, but it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else in the mansion. As if on cue, Yoshi got out of bed and headed out onto the balcony of his room. He looked up in the sky as the full moon shined in the night.

"Ooooohhhhh, the pain is increasing, what's happening to me!" grunted Yoshi as he clutched at his stomach painfully.

Suddenly, Yoshi's body began to undergoe a strange transformation. His arms began to grow larger and more muscular, large razor sharp claws grew out of his fingers. His chest and torso started to expand and become more muscle bound, his legs got bigger and bulkier, his feet grew larger and ripped out of his shoes to the point where they became more like those of a predatory dinosaur. The spines on his head expanded and grew, becoming long, curved and sharp. Last but not least, his entire head began to change shape, his teeth became serrated and sharp, his head and face began reshaping themselves into that of a cross between an Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. His tail also became more longer than before.

It was now official, Yoshi had transformed into a horrifying bloodthirsty monster. He then roared loudly into the night sky.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR

He soon jumped down from the balcony and ran off into Smash City.

* * *

**Later in the city...**

A married couple was out relaxing in the park at night. It was quiet and peaceful, and the night air was cool and refreshing.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight isn't it Tony?" asked the woman.

"It sure is Kira." said the man.

"I love going on late night strolls through the park."

"Me too honey, and plus there's no one around to disturb us."

But little did they know that a mysterious creature was prowling through the night, hiding behind the trees in the park, growling with hunger.

"Tony what was that sound?" asked a frightened Kira.

"It may have been the wind."

"Since when does wind make a growling sound, I'm telling you that there's something out here."

"Come on Kira,why are you so scared, it's not like some big scary monster is just gonna appear behind me and attack me."

As if on cue, the creature suddenly rose up from behind him and clamped it's jaws down on his sholuder. Kira screamed with fear as she watched her husband get attacked by the monster, splattering blood everywhere as it tore him apart.

"TOOONNNNNNYYYY."

The monster soon turned it's attention towards Kira, growling at her while showing it's blood covered teeth. It slowly began moving towards her in, attempting to lunge at her. Kira wasted no time in try to run, but she was too late to escape as the monster instantly attacked her and bit her on the head, tearing it off viciously and crushing it in it's jaws. After killing both people, the creature then set off into the night to hunt for more prey.

The vicious monster went prowling around the city, killing anyone it could fine, leaving blood everywhere in it's path. It even killed a group of police officers that were out on patrol.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Oh my head, what happened last night?" wondered Yoshi as he woke up. He soon noticed that he was laying in a puddle of blood in an alley.

"Why am I laying in blood, how did I get out in an alley?"

He was suddenly approached by a man who was walking pass the alley.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the man.

"I think so, I don't even know how I got out here in the first place or why I'm laying in this blood."

"Do you need any medical attention?"

"Hell no, I'm fine."

"Okay just checking."

* * *

**Later back at the mansion...**

_"This is the local Smash City News station with urgent news. I'm Tom Keenman reporting. It seems that recently last night several people were attacked and killed by an unknown being. Many people who witnessed the deaths say that the culprit was a savage, monstrous animal who went about killing any citizen in it's path. Here we are with one of the witnesses, who is a local guitar shop owner." said the reporter._

_"Now sir, could you tell us exactly what it was that you saw that night?" he asked the shop owner._

_"I really couldn't tell because of the darkness outside. Anyway, it was late and I was getting ready to close up my store for the night. Right after I dusted off my guitars, I headed for the door until suddenly a large beast-like creature went rushing by the window. I was so heavily frightened by this that I had to stay locked up in my shop, hoping the creature wouldn't come back for me. I stayed there for hours until the next morning." said the man._

_"Well, that was interesting. However, the mystery still remains on who or what caused all these deaths. That's all for this news take."_

"That was by far the most weirdest news report I ever saw." said Sonic as he changed the channel on the TV.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Yoshi, he always gets up early in the morning." said Peach.

"Maybe that runt chose not to get up this morning." said Ganondorf.

"I agree, that pipsqueak is probably becoming lazy." said Bowser.

"Who cares, the loser can stay in bed if he wants to." said Wario.

"I really wish you guys would stop picking on Yoshi." said Lucas.

"Why should we, it's fun."

"Picking on Yoshi is not considered fun you idiots." said Marth.

"Maybe I should go wake him up." suggested Luigi.

"Don't bother, I'm already up." said Yoshi who walked into the living room.

"What the hell took you so long to get up?" asked Falco.

"Shut the hell up Falco, I don't have time for you, now fuck off."

"Look who's suddenly developed a backbone, I'm a little baffled that he would even talk like that." said Ike in sarcasm.

"If you've got a brain Ike, I'd suggest that you keep your loudmouth comments to yourself."

"The only one who's being a loudmouth right now is you, so you need to watch your mouth you trashtalker." said Wolf.

"You need to watch your mouth you trashtalker, go suck a damn cactus." Yoshi mocked.

"Yoshi what is wrong with you, you've been acting rude since yesterday." said Mario.

"How I act is my business, not anyone else's, so quit freaking worrying so much."

"Well mister smartmouth, you should have been up sooner, you missed an important news report. Some mysterious monster killed a bunch of people last night." said Sonic.

"Do I look like I care about some damn news, I don't think so, now if you don't mind, I've got other things to do. So just stay out my business."

Pretty soon, he left the living room and walked down the hall.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think he's starting to become really selfish right about now." said Samus.

"I don't get it, what is his problem!"wondered Fox.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it's possible that his change in attitude may have been caused by that Werewolf bitemark on his leg." said Lucario.

"How are you so sure that a Werewolf had bit him?" asked Link.

"I've heard many things about werewolves. I happen to know that anyone who gets bitten by said monster will become one at night. Plus, even during daytime, that said person exhibits many weird traits and abilities endowed upon them by the bite."

"Like what?"

"Notable abilities include enhanced physical strength, increased speed and agility, improved vision and reflexes, keen sense of smell, and for personality, it involves increased signs of aggression and frustration."

"What are you implying Lucario?" asked Zelda.

"I think it's possible that Yoshi might have been the monster that killed those people last night."

"You mean like he transformed into a monster overnight?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"If that's true, then we should try keeping an eye on him just incase." said Mario.

"I agree with Mario." said Sonic.

"Oh I hope it's not true." said Peach.

"We won't know until we find out."

* * *

**Here's my next story everybody.**

**Uh oh, it looks like the others are starting to get suspicious of Yoshi.**

**I know that I included a scene where Yoshi turned into a monster at night, but I didn't reveal what it was that he turned into. I just wanna keep the readers guessing.**

**I apologize if the swearing is too much and the attack scene is too bloody. I mean it is a horror story after all.**

**So be honest if you choose to review it. I worked really hard on this story. **

**I'll make the next chapter when I get the chance.**

**Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the past few hours during the day, the Smashers have all been keeping a close eye on Yoshi. Ever since the incident last night in the city, the others are suspicious as to whether or not Yoshi was the monster that killed those citizens. And yet, their theories have not been answered at all.

Yoshi was currently walking through the hall, when along the way he bumped into Bowser, who shoved him fiercely to the side.

"Stay out of my way wimp, watch where you're going." Bowser said rudely.

But suddenly Bowser was shoved with incredible force from behind, which made him fall on his stomach. He looked behind his back to notice Yoshi right behind him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you big damn jerk." retorted Yoshi before turning to walk off.

He soon felt someone punch him in the back of the head, making him stumble slightly.

"Stupid idiot, you know better than to shove someone who's bigger and stronger than you, that's a big mistake on your part."

"The only one who made a mistake here is you Bowser, you shouldn't have hit me like that you big dumb ox."

"You better watch it, you're on the way to getting a painful beating pal."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell if that was a threat or if it was a silly little babble."

"I'm warning you."

"I knew it, you're nothing but a coward, a big damn coward. I'm outta here."

At that point, Bowser had enough. He charged at Yoshi and tried to ram him. But amazingly, Yoshi jumped right over his head and landed behind him. Bowser turned around and tried to ram him again, but Yoshi delivered a powerful punch to Bowser's lower jaw, which knocked him on his shell. Bowser quickly recovered and was now more angry than ever. He then attempted to punch Yoshi, however, in a surprising response, Yoshi caught his fist and soon lifted him over his head.

"Wait a minute, this isn't possible, how did you get so strong?" asked Bowser in shock.

"I probably just got lucky."

As if on cue, Yoshi tossed Bowser into the dining room, where he crashed into the wall and fell to the floor.

"What's going on in here?" asked Wario who walked into the dining room.

"It's Yoshi, he did this to me, apparently he seems to have gotten stronger for some reason."

"What, that's bull, there ain't no damn way that he's stronger than me."

"Oh sure, just keep telling yourself that." said Yoshi tauntingly.

"I'll crush you into the ground like the weakling you are." threatened Wario.

"You think you can still bully me, I don't think so."

"We'll just see about that."

Wario then tried to hit Yoshi directly with a powerful punch, but Yoshi simply swerved to the side with surprising speed, avoiding his punch.

"What the hell, how did you do that, you're not that fast."

"I am now."

Before Wario could react, Yoshi swung his long tail at him with great power, sending him sliding across the table and onto the floor. Wario weakly tried to stand up as did Bowser, only to be grasped tightly on the throat by Yoshi, who grabbed Bowser by the throat as well and lifted them into the air

"You two have bullied me for the last time, and I'm not gonna take it anymore. I'm not the same dino I was before, I'm far more serious and hardcore now, so unless you've a deathwish, stay out of my way or else I'll beat the shit out of you."

With that he dropped them to the floor and headed out of the dining room, where he came across Samus along the way.

"What just happened in there?" asked Samus.

"None of your business."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you Yoshi?"

"Like I said, none of your damn business, get the message."

At this moment, Samus started to get angry.

"Look you, I don't know what your problem is, but you can't just go disrespecting everyone like you're top dog around here, because you're not."

"Who the hell are you to lecture me, as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a damn bounty hunter who likes action so much."

"I am this close to beating your selfish reptilian ass if you don't quit with the smack talk."

"FYI, I don't have interest in fighting a woman, especially a bitchy woman like you."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, and you know I'm right, now ease off."

Yoshi then walked right pass her, but she wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easily.

In a fit of rage, Samus lunged at him and tried to hit him. However, Yoshi caught her arm. Samus winced in pain as she felt his grip tightening, close to the point of crushing her arm.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said I don't want to fight with you, now back off already."

After that, he threw her violently against the wall and left her there as he headed off. Samus glared at him with anger.

"I know you're glaring at me back there, that's not gonna change anything."

As soon as he was gone, Samus got up off the floor and stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Later on that day...**

Yoshi was in his room standing outside on the balcony.

"What the hell is going on here, why is everybody getting on my case. I haven't done anything wrong and yet they treat me like I'm some kind of bully just because I don't wanna be messed with." said Yoshi.

Pretty soon, he heard the sound of the door being pushed opened. He turned around to see Mario and Sonic walking towards him. From what he could see, they looked angry.

"What do you two want?" asked Yoshi.

"We want to talk to you." said Sonic in a angry tone.

"What are you waiting for, start talking."

"We want to know what's up with this new attitude you have, for half this morning you've been rude and insensitive." said Mario.

"So what, I don't care."

"You should, you insult anyone that says one word to you, and not only that, you also attack them for no reason."

"Hey wait a damn minute, I don't attack them, they attack me."

"Really, then how come you almost nearly beat up Falco yesterday!" exclaimed Sonic.

"He tried to pick a fight with me, I told you that."

"What about Wario and Bowser, we found them laying on the floor in the dining room." said Mario.

"Bowser attacked me first and then Wario attacked me afterwards."

"You know you are seriously becoming really selfish and mysterious. Since the incident in the city, I'm starting to get the idea that maybe you've got something to do with it."

"Oh this is rich Sonic, first you guys come in here and lecture me, now you're accusing me of death?"

"That may have been the reason why you woke up late this working. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the monster from last night was you." exclaimed Mario.

_"Get out."_ Yoshi said venomously while turning away.

"We're not done with you yet."

I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET." he yelled.

"You know what, forget it, come on Mario let's go." said Sonic as he left the room. Mario followed soon after, but not before taking one last angry look at Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I don't know what's happened to you or why you've become so violent, but if you don't change your act sooner or later, I guarantee that things won't be the same." said Mario before leaving.

The moment they were both gone, Yoshi flew into a rage. He became so angry that razor sharp claws bared out of his fingers. He soon began scratching at the wall, leaving massive scratch marks as a result.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Oh, I'm so worried about Yoshi. He use to be so sweet and caring, now's he changed to point where I barely even know who he is anymore. I just know somewhere deep down in his soul, he's just an innocent person pleading for help and support. I wish there was something I could do." said Peach as she walked down the hall.

But she soon stopped near Yoshi's room when she heard a loud groaning sound coming from inside.

"It sounds like Yoshi's in pain, I better go see what's wrong."

She walked inside and gasped when she saw Yoshi on his knees clutching his stomach she advanced torwards him, she looked around the room, noticing the scratches all along the wall. When she reached him, she kneeled down to him.

"Yoshi what's wrong, are you hurt?" asked Peach putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the pain, it's happening again." said Yoshi.

"What is?"

"Get away from me now, before it's too late."

"Yoshi I'm your friend, I can't do that."

"Peach you have to get away from me. I don't want to kill you."

"Kill me, what are you talking about?"

"You have to leave because-, oh no, not now."

Before she even knew it, Peach soon became shocked when Yoshi started changing right before her eyes. She was so heavily frightened that she couldn't even move a muscle. All she could do is watch with pure terror as Yoshi was now in a monstrous form. The monster looked down at the frightened princess in front of him, staring with hunger and bloodlust.

Without even thinking, Peach turned and ran out the room, screaming with panic and fear. Suddenly, as if on cue, the monster gave chase, pursuing her with relentless hunger. Peach ran as fast as she could down the hall, crying as the creature chased her. She eventually ran into the kitchen and cowered up against the wall at the end of the room. Pretty soon the beast made it to the kitchen and spotted Peach in the corner. The reptilian predator began slowly advancing towards the helpless woman, who was crying even more.

"Yoshi please, it's me Peach, your friend, don't you remember, don't kill me, please." pleaded Peach.

But her pleads went unnoticed as the monstrous Yoshi continued advancing towards her, intending to kill her. But before he could strike, he got hit in the head by a glass cup that was thrown at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU VILE BEAST." yelled none other than Mario, who ran into the kitchen with the others.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?" asked Snake.

The monster turned his attention towards the other Smashers and lunged at them, only to be hit in the face by a punch from Snake. Unaffected, the beast swung it's right arm at him with incredible ferocity, knocking him into a nearby cabinet, which knocked him out cold. Suddenly, Bowser came up from behind and jumped on the monster's back, grasping him by the neck.

"Hah, I got you now freak, give it up." taunted Bowser.

But the monster grabbed him and threw him over his head, slamming him head first against the wall.

"Damn, he sure is strong."

Captain Falcon tried to use his Falcon Punch, only to be swatted away when the monster swung it's tail at him, sending him across the room and out through a glass window in the kitchen. Some of the others tried to jump on the monster in an effort to pin him down, only to be thrown off when he shifted his body upwards, sending them in all directions.

The monster soon jumped out through another kitchen window and escaped towards the city.

"What was that thing, it was really powerful." said Mario as he rubbed his head after being knocked against a wall.

"I agree, it's like it had the strength of over 40 men." said Sonic.

"Uh guys, it looks like Peach must have fainted from the pressure." said Link who noticed that Peach was now unconcious.

"Peach wake up, are you okay?" asked Samus who tended to her.

After a few seconds, Peach suddenly sprang awake.

"YOSHI NO." yelled Peach.

"Don't worry, everything's alright."

"No it isn't, we have to go help Yoshi."

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"That monster."

"What, are you saying that monster had attacked Yoshi?" asked Marth.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Are you saying that Yoshi got killed by the monster?" asked Luigi.

"No you don't understand, the monster didn't kill Yoshi, that monster was Yoshi."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard.

"So you mean to tell us that the monster who nearly tried to eat you was actually Yoshi?" asked Mario.

"Yes, and the only way I found out was when he transformed in front of me."

"How did that happen?"

"I was just walking down the hall when I passed by Yoshi's room. I heard him groaning and went in to see what was wrong. He told that he was in pain, but I didn't even know why. He tried to make me leave, but I wouldn't listen, and then before I even knew it, he turned into a monster."

"I think maybe he was only trying to keep you protected, that's the reason he wanted you to leave."

"How was I suppose to know that he wanted to protect me, I was more concerned with trying to help him."

"So it was Yoshi who attacked the city and killed those citizens, I was right all along, but I just didn't know it." said Sonic.

"But what bothers me is, if he was attacked and bitten by a werewolf, then why did he turn into a completely different monster?" asked Samus.

"Because he's not a werewolf." said Lucario.

"If he's not a werewolf, then what is he?" asked Falco.

"He's a WereDino."

"He's a what?"

"A WereDino. You see, since Yoshi is a dinosaur, when the werewolf bit him, somehow it's DNA mixed with his own, and in the process, it's the cause of all the physical and mental changes of his normal form. So now everynight when there's a full moon, Yoshi transforms into a WereDino."

"We have to go find him, there's a possible chance that he could kill someone else." said Fox.

* * *

**Later out at the city...**

"This is meaningless, it's the middle of the night, we'll never find him. By now, he's probably killed an innocent civilian by now." said Ness as he and the others traveled through the city searching for Yoshi.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he hasn't gotten that far." said Mario.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR

"That roar sounded like Yoshi's, I think he's nearby."

The Smashers all rushed to the scene hoping to find Yoshi. But they were too late as the moment they got there they soon found the body of a dead woman, with blood splattered on the streets and on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Shoot, he was here a minute ago, and now he escaped again."

Elsewhere in the city, a bank robber was on the run from the police, who were chasing him on foot.

"Stop you criminal, stop in the name of the law." demanded a police officer.

"Save it cops, you'll never catch me." said the robber.

But he soon found himself blocked off by a group of police cars in the street, where there were several more policemen waiting for him.

"You're trapped now criminal, we're bringing you in."

"I'd rather let myself get mauled by a dangerous animal than be arrested by you guys."

Suddenly, the robber got attacked out of nowhere by the WereDino, which began tearing him apart in front of the policemen.

"What the hell is that?" asked another officer.

The WereDino soon diverted it's attention to the cops and lunged at them. They tried shooting it with their guns, but strangely the bullets had no effect, as they didn't even penetrate the creature's tough skin. Before they could do anything else however, they were too late as the vicious meat eater killed them all one by one, ripping them limb from limb, leaving blood everywhere. Soon after, it took off running once more, smashing three police cars in the process.

However in a more deeper part of the city, another creature was prowling through the streets of Smash City, hunting for suitable prey. It soon spotted a group of gang members hanging out near an alley drinking cans of beer. It wasted no time in attacking, violently and savagely murdering them one after another, devouring their flesh in an instant, creating a large puddle of blood. The creature then howled into the night sky.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOO

Unfortunately, the howl was loud enough for the smashers to hear from four miles away.

"What was that?" asked a frightened Zelda.

"That didn't sound like Yoshi, it sounded more different. I think there may be another monster somewhere else out here." said Sonic.

"Are you saying that we're currently trying to find a monster who happens to be a friend of ours while there's a second monster loose somewhere?" asked Fox.

"I hope not, because one monster is enough." said Link.

A few minutes later, the smashers continued searching for Yoshi, but so far they were unable to locate him. Little did they know that a hungry, savage creature was quietly stalking them through the darkness of night, keeping itself undetectable. Though it's low growling nearly gave it away. But the sound of it sent a shiver down Lucas's spine.

"Uh guys, I think there's something following us." said Lucas nervously.

"I didn't hear anything, you're probably just imagining things." said Captain Falcon.

"I'm serious, there is something that is following us."

"No there isn't, stop being such a coward, you're just making things up."

"I am not."

"Look kid, you act like it's some kind of monster."

"But-"

"But nothing, if you're thinking that some monster is just gonna jump out and attack us, then you're heavily mistakened."

But suddenly, out of nowhere, a vicious hairy monster lunged out of a dark alley and attacked Captain Falcon, tackling him to the ground. C. Falcon screamed with agony as the beast mauled him to death. The others all watched with pure shock as Captain Falcon dies when the monster bites on his throat, tearing it open. Afterwards, the predator turned towards the others. They all noticed that the creature was almost shaped like that of a humanoid monstrous wolf-like creature, due to it's wolf-like appearance.

"Oh my god, that monster killed Falcon." said a shocked Ike.

"It looks like we're next." said Kirby.

The monster soon began moving towards them slowly. But strangely, the moment it laid eyes on Luigi, it stopped in it's tracks, and started backing away from the smashers.

"Why is it moving away from us, is it scared or something!" wondered Sonic.

But before they could even find out why, the mystery monster turned around and ran off in the opposite direction.

"That was weird, what was that thing?" asked Fox.

"What I'm trying to wonder is why it reacted so weirdly when it looked at me." said Luigi.

"It's almost as if it knew you." said Mario.

"That's strange."

"Well Lucario, since you know so much about stuff like this, what was that creature?" asked Falco.

"It was a WereWolf." said the pokemon.

"You think it might be the werewolf that was responsible for what happened to Yoshi!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'm positive, but the question now is who the werewolf really is."

"But we can't just follow it now, we're still searching for Yoshi." said Ness.

"I think our search is about to end, we've been out here for several hours, it's already 5:58 a.m and the sun is starting to rise up."

Mario's statement was soon proved positive as the sun began appearing over the horizon, indicating that morning was approaching.

* * *

**7 minutes later...**

Yoshi awoke near an alley with a aching headache. As he rubbed his head he once again found himself laying in a now much bigger puddle of blood.

"What is going on, how did I end up out here again, and where the hell did this blood come?" wondered Yoshi.

He looked around the area and gasped with shock at what he saw. Eventually he caught sight of a dead man laying on the sidewalk across the street. Choosing to examine it closely, he noticed that the victim was missing a right arm and the victim's throat was slashed open, as well as his intestines were hanging out of a large bloody wound in his chest.

After encountering more mauled and torn up bloody bodies, Yoshi tried to come to the realization of who it was that caused all of these savage and brutal deaths.

"No no it can't be, I don't remember doing anything thing like this."

But suddenly, it dawned on him.

"I can't believe it, it was me. I was the one who attacked and killed those innocent people. I'm a threat to society, I can't be out in the open anymore." he said to himself.

"There you are Yoshi, we've been looking all over the city for you." said Luigi as he and the others finally found Yoshi.

"Guys."

"Are you okay?" asked Fox.

"Lock me up." said Yoshi.

"What?"

"I said lock me up, I'm too dangerous to be out in public, you have to lock me up." Yoshi demanded.

"That's crazy talk, just because you turn into a monster at night and attack people, doesn't mean you have to be locked up." said Mario.

"Dammit you don't understand, I can't last a night being free without the possible chance of killing someone again. So unless you wanna live to see tomorrow, I'd suggest that you lock me up and throw away the key."

"Now Yoshi, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes god dammit."

"Okay, but just remember that no matter what, you'll always be our friend."

* * *

**Later that day...**

In order to make sure that Yoshi was kept away from innocent civilians, Mario and Sonic had suggested to have him locked up in a high tech warehouse, which was located outside the city. The guards put him in a room with a specially sealed door that was made of metal. While inside, Yoshi's arms were bound by heavily reinforced iron chains, although he could still move freely, he wasn't able to go any further.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Peach.

"He said he wanted it, so we let him have it." said Sonic.

"I don't know about this, I'm still very worried about him."

"You should be lucky that you're still alive, he almost killed you last night."

"I know that, but I don't believe locking him up will help, what if he gets loose?"

"Don't worry about that, the guards said as long as those chains hold, there's no way he'll break loose."

"It's okay Peach, Yoshi will be alright, I promise." said Mario.

"I just hope that you're right, because Yoshi's safety is very important to me, I care about him a lot."

"Gee Peach, it almost sounds like you're in love with him." said Fox.

"I am."

"You're what?"

"I'm in love with Yoshi, that's why I care for him so much."

"You actually love him, this is a surprise."

"Of course I love him, I always have."

"But wait, what about that Werewolf we saw last night, the one that killed Captain Falcon?" asked Zelda.

"She's right, after all that creature is responsible for Yoshi's transformations."

"I'm still trying to figure out why it refused to attack when it saw me." said Luigi.

"I guess this brings us into another mystery. Finding out who that WereWolf is." said Lucario.

"For now, let's just head back to the mansion." suggested Samus.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2.**

**So the others found out that Yoshi is a WereDino, and what's worse, now the WereWolf that attacked Yoshi is out somewhere in the city.**

**And Peach is secretly in love with Yoshi. That's the reason why she's worried about him so much.**

**But the real mystery still remains**

**Who is the WereWolf?**

**Why did it refuse to attack Luigi?**

**Will Yoshi stay locked up?**

**Or will he get loose?**

**Until next time, later  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hours had passed since Yoshi had been contained in the warehouse. The two guards outside the room were keeping a close eye on him to make sure things don't get out of hand. They kept him well fed with large pieces of steak and ribs every 8 minutes or so to prevent him from starving to death. It was already late in the afternoon, meaning the sun was coming close to setting in the distance.

"Well here I am, locked up in this place. I know it's not some sort of damn hotel, but it's the only place we could find. I just hope that these chains will still hold when I transform. I've killed too many people already to be out in the open." said Yoshi.

A few more hours went by, and the sun started setting. Once it was gone, it became nighttime. The shining light of a full moon filled the room, and pretty soon Yoshi started to feel pain even more than before.

"No, not again, this can't happen again, ooohhhh."

Before he even had a chance to react, he felt himself starting to transform once again as his body began getting more larger. He groaned loudly with pain as he transformed, his voice becoming more and more deeper by the minute. Once he was in full WereDino form, he made a lunge for the door, only to be stopped mid-way by the chains. Enraged, he pulled at the chains with intense fury. Fortunately, the chains weren't strong enough to hold him, and they instantly broke off of his arms after one violent pull. He began bashing his fists against the metal door, trying to break out. The guards tried to keep him inside, but he managed to bust it down, knocking it on top of them, crushing them to death. He then busted out of a window and ran off into the night.

* * *

**Later out in Smash City during a thunderstorm...**

The WereDino prowled through the stormy streets as he searched for potential prey. He soon spotted a man walking down the sidewalk alone with no one around him. The predator quietly stalked the civilian, using the shadows in combination with his stealth to avoid detection. But just before he could make a move, another monstrous creature lunged out of nowhere and attacked the man, killing him instantly.

The WereDino growled with anger at the fact that another monster had stolen his victim. That said monster turned out to be the WereWolf that was responsible for Yoshi's current condition, the same creature that killed Captain Falcon. The two predatory rivals stared each other down, glaring at one another with intense hatred. The WereDino made the first move, rushing straight at the WereWolf. But the mammal swatted it's right arm at the reptile, striking him in the face with great force, sending the WereDino flying backwards onto a car. The WereWolf attempted to jump onto the WereDino, but the more savage creature recovered and swung his tail, knocking the werewolf into a wall.

Just as the WereDino was about to attack, the WereWolf ran behind him and leaped onto his back, attacking him with bites and scratches. The reptilian beast retaliated by clamping his jaws on the WereWolf's right arm, drawing out blood. Then he tossed the mammal off his back and into a car. The WereWolf recovered and leaped at the WereDino, only to be caught in mid-air by the reptile's right arm. He soon threw it into the window of a nearby hardware store.

At that point, the WereWolf jumped back out of the store and tackled the WereDino, biting him viciously on the arm. The two predators continued fighting as the storm raged on in the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Mansion...**

"Do you think that Yoshi will be alright while he's locked up?" asked Peach.

"Yes Peach he'll be okay. I know you love him, but stop worrying so much." said Mario.

"I can't help it. His safety just means so much to me, I don't wanna bare the thought of him being killed."

"Guys come quick, something's happening on the news." said Sonic.

Mario and Peach followed Sonic into the living room where the others were watching the news.

_"This is Tom Keenman reporting to you live from above Smash City in a news helicopter. There seems to be a vicious fight occurring in the streets of the city. Two savage monsters are battling it out with reckless aggression, and it seems to be getting more intense by the minute. Let's zoom in to get a closer look at the creatures." said the reporter._

The cameraman zoomed in on the monsters, thus getting a closer visual of the fight.

"Oh my god, that's Yoshi." said a shocked Mario.

"What, how did he get loose!" wondered Sonic.

"Those iron chains must not have been strong enough to hold him in his monster form."

"It looks like he's fighting that WereWolf from last night."

"Judging from the looks of things, It's almost as if he's determined to kill it."

"Wait, I think the fight's ended, the WereWolf escaped, and Yoshi's leaving in the opposite direction." said Fox.

"He knew that the WereWolf was out in the city!" said Lucario.

"What do you mean Lucario?" asked Link.

"Since that WereWolf was the one who attacked and bit Yoshi, somehow he developed a mental ability that allowed him to sense the WereWolf was coming in his direction. He seems to have some sort of mental connection to the WereWolf since they share the same WereWolf DNA."

"You mean like a sixth sense?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, this proves that he can tell wherever the WereWolf may be."

"How do you know all this?"

"I can feel it in his aura, I know it."

"But still, we need to find out the true identity of that WereWolf." said Bowser.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the WereWolf didn't attack me." said Luigi.

"Like I said before Luigi, it was almost as if that WereWolf actually knew who you were." said Mario.

"But then that just means that the WereWolf actually is-" Luigi trailed off.

"Is what?"

"No, it couldn't, it can't be."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Look I don't wanna talk about it okay, now leave me alone."

With that, Luigi left the room without saying another word.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pikachu.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"So what do we do now?" asked Falco.

"We wait until morning, that way we can find Yoshi." said Mario.

"Whoever that WereWolf really is, I hope we find out soon." said Sonic.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Yoshi wakes up in the middle of the street while it was still raining, laying in a pool of blood once more.

"What the hell, how did I get out here again, where did this blood come from, I never even killed anyone." said Yoshi.

He soon noticed the four bloody scratchmarks on his chest, as well as the bite wound on his long tail. But shockingly, all of his bodily injuries suddenly sealed themselves back up without even leaving scars.

"Did I just heal up, that's not normal." said Yoshi.

"There you are." said Mario who came up to him along with Lucario.

"What happened, I'm supposed to be locked up."

"When you transformed, your increased strength allowed you to break out of the chains."

"Okay, what else happened?"

"You got into a fight with the same WereWolf that caused your transformations." said Lucario.

"You know something, even though I had no control over my monster form, for some reason I felt this weird tingling sensation in my head that was telling me another monster was near."

"You've developed a sixth sense that gives you the ability to track the WereWolf even from a mile away."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and the WereWolf share the same DNA, and as a result you have some sort of mental link connection. That means you both can sense each other no matter how far away you are."

"And you know what else, not only could I actually sense the WereWolf, but the very moment I saw that creature, something within my body drove me into trying to kill it."

"You were driven by your inner rage."

"My what?"

"Your inner rage. It's an emotion that you've kept locked up in your head for years. But now everytime you see or hear the WereWolf, your rage gets released from containment."

But before Yoshi could say anything else, an unknown being wearing a dark hooded cloak went rushing by them. Eager to find out who it is, Mario ran off after the person.

"Hey, come back here." said Mario.

"Go away you loser." said the person in a female voice.

But Mario eventually caught up to the mystery person and tackled her to the ground.

"I want to know who you are under that hood." demanded Mario.

"Bite me." said the being.

"Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar."

Mario pulled off the hood and soon gasped in shock when he saw who it was.

"Daisy!"

"Mario!" she replied.

Mario then helped her up off the ground. Yoshi and Lucario soon caught up to them.

"Daisy is that you?" asked Yoshi.

"Well duh Sherlock, of course it's me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"None of your damn business."

"Hey cool it with the damn trash talk alright, I had a rough night."

"Do I even sound like I care!"

"No, but you sound more like a b-"

"ENOUGH, STOP THIS MINDLESS FIGHTING." yelled Lucario.

"Damn, you don't have to yell." said Yoshi.

"Now that we're off that subject, what are you doing here in Smash City?" asked Mario to Daisy.

"I've spent most of my time trying to figure that out myself." said Daisy.

"Why are you sneaking around in a cloak?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Come on, just tell us, why are you wearing a cloak?"

"It would make more sense if I show you."

She soon opened the cloak and showed them her body, revealing that she was naked. Afterwards she closed it back up.

"Okay, you could have just said you were naked under there." said Yoshi.

"Why don't you come back to the mansion with us Daisy, you can use one of the guess rooms we have." said Mario.

"I suppose I could stay with you, since I've got nowhere else to go."

* * *

**Later at the mansion...**

"So what do you think Master Hand, can Daisy stay here?" asked Mario.

"Sure, she can stay as long as she wants, it's okay with me." said Master Hand.

"Good, come on Daisy, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

"Okay, whatever." said Daisy as she followed Mario out of Master Hand's office.

Once she got settled in, she quickly took the time to get washed up and put on some clothes. Since she didn't have her orange dress, she decided to wear a green T-shirt and a pair of red shorts she found in the dresser. However she didn't bother to put on any shoes since she mostly stayed in the room.

Yoshi in the meantime was taken back to the warehouse by Sonic and Lucario. His arms were soon bound by chains once again, only this time the chains were made with heavily reinforced steel metal that was so strong that even Yoshi's monster form couldn't break them.

"I hope this time he'll stay locked up for good." said Sonic.

"I highly doubt that he would even try to break out of those chains. As long as he stays where he is, I'm sure he'll be kept from killing anyone." said Lucario.

"Now that he's locked up again, we can focus back on finding out who that WereWolf is."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Sonic, for what I know, there's a chance that the WereWolf might possibly be someone we know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"To be honest, I have my suspicions of who it might be."

"Any idea who?"

"No, but I've got the feeling that we'll find out at some point in time."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally up and running.**

**Well so far, the others still haven't found out who the WereWolf is, but like Lucario said, he has suspicions of who it might truly be.**

**And why was Daisy suddenly found naked in the city while wearing a hooded cloak?**

**This makes things even more mysterious than before.**

**But aside from that, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out the truth behind it all.**

**Who knows, you may find out sooner or later as this story goes along.**

**Later everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For most of the day that went by, Daisy had remained cooped up in the guest room. She hasn't left even once except for whenever she felt like it. She was currently busy talking with Peach.

"So let me get this straight, you absolutely have no memory of how you got to Smash City in the first place?" asked Peach.

"Nope, to tell you the truth, I also had no memory of how I got naked." said Daisy.

"Have you been feeling alright lately?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you see, Yoshi got attacked and bitten by a WereWolf one night. And the morning after that, he started behaving in a rude and insensitive manner. Then later at night he became a WereDino and rampaged through the city, killing anyone in his path. The second time he transformed, I saw him do it in front of me. He almost would have killed me if the others hadn't came to stop him. After he escaped, we went off to find him. We never did though, but we encountered the WereWolf that had caused his condition. It killed Captain Falcon, then it tried to attack us, but when it looked at Luigi, it ran off and-"

"Okay that's enough, you need to leave." said Daisy cutting her off.

"But I was-"

"I don't wanna hear it, I just want to be alone now."

Daisy pushed her out of the room and closed the door. She then layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why me, why did this have to happen to me. How do I tell them the truth, it would just be too much for them to bare." said Daisy to herself.

* * *

**Later on...**

"I think something's wrong with Daisy." said Peach who was talking to Luigi and Link.

"What do you mean?" asked Luigi.

"I was just talking to her about the recent things that happened. But when I got to the part where the WereWolf didn't attack you, she got upset and forced me out of the room."

"Maybe she was under a lot of stress right now and just needed some alone time to let off some steam." said Link.

"I know, but she's my friend, I only wanted to help her."

"First you're worried about Yoshi, now you're worried about Daisy, you worry way too much."

"So I'm concerned about their welfares. In case you've forgotten, Yoshi is locked up by himself in a high tech warehouse all because of his transformations, and Daisy is sitting in a guest room feeling upset about what I said. I think I deserve to provide some support."

"You think Daisy might know anything about the WereWolf?"

"I don't know, I never even bothered to ask."

* * *

**Later on during the night of a full moon...**

"This can't happen, I'm not gonna tell them, they don't need to know, it would only come as a shock to them." said Daisy as she paced back and forth in the room.

Soon, the light of the full moon shined through the glass door of the guest room balcony. All of a sudden, Daisy began feeling an excruciating pain within her stomach. She clutched herself tightly as this took place.

"Oh the pain, the horrible savage pain, it's too much, I can't fight it any longer, aaaaahhhhh."

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Yoshi was suffering from the same horrible pain, only his was far more serious and heavily critical.

"No, the pain is overwhelming me, It feels like my organs are on fire, I can't control it, aaaaaahhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh." said Yoshi who clutched at his chest and stomach.

It didn't take long before he started transforming.

In the meantime back at the mansion, Daisy was surprisingly in the middle of undergoing her own transformation. Her body began to change as her fingernails soon became razor sharp claws, her feet turned more dog-like, her arms and legs got more larger and muscular and dark brown hair began to grow all over her body. As she transformed, her clothes soon got ripped off her body. Her whole entire head began to reshape itself and become like that of a wolf, with her teeth turning razor sharp. She also grew a wolf tail and her eyes turned wolf-like.

The truth had now been revealed. Princess Daisy had now turned into a savage and vicious creature. She had transformed into a WereWolf.

She soon rushed out onto the balcony, breaking through the glass door and howled at the moon.

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOO

Yoshi on the other hand was now in WereDino form. He struggled with all his might as he tried to break out of the steel chains that kept him restrained, but the chains proved too strong for him to break. He even tried biting them, but was still unsuccessful. But nevertheless, he continued struggling. But he soon sensed that the WereWolf was out loose in the city. His inner rage began to emerge and he tried to once more to break out of the chains, only to fail again.

Off in the city, the WereWolf prowled through the night, stalking unsuspecting victims in the shadows as she hid in the darkness of nearby alleys, waiting for the right time to strike. She managed to succeed in killing over several civilians within a single hour, leaving massive trails of blood everywhere in her path. She even went so far as to kill off a whole gang of bikers that were hanging out near a late night bar.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the mansion...**

"Daisy's missing." said a shocked Peach.

"What do you mean she's missing?" asked Sonic.

"I went to her room to check on her and she was gone. All I found were the ripped up clothes I saw on the floor.

She soon held out the torn up t-shirt and shorts in her hands.

"How did this happen?" asked Mario.

"I have no idea. But I could have also swore that I heard something howling from in her room on the balcony."

"I think it was the WereWolf." said Lucario.

"You don't suppose that it attacked Daisy do you?"

"Actually, I have a feeling that the WereWolf might have actually been-"

"No, don't you dare say that Daisy is the WereWolf." said Luigi who angrily cut him off.

"I'm sorry Luigi, but I think Lucario may be right about this." said Samus.

"Shut up, you take that back, you know nothing about what Daisy's going through."

"But Luigi-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP. THERE IS NO DAMN WAY I WILL EVER BELIEVE THAT DAISY IS A WEREWOLF. IT'S ALL LIES, NOTHING BUT DAMN LIES. I LOVE DAISY TOO MUCH TO FALL YOUR ASSUMPTIONS. ANYONE WHO TALKS TRASH ABOUT HER CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE." yelled Luigi before he stormed off into his room and slam the door shut.

"Poor Luigi, he must be heartbroken over Daisy being gone." said Mario.

"I'm sure he'll wise up soon, he justed need to be alone for a little." said Sonic.

"I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that Daisy might in fact be the WereWolf."

"Are you sure."

"Ironically, yes."

"Looks like we've got a problem on our hands." said Bowser.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally done.**

**We finally found out who the WereWolf is.**

**Luigi refuses to believe any of it.**

**And Yoshi is currently still locked up even though he's now in WereDino form.**

**But I'm sure he might get out eventually, we won't know that for sure.**

**Until then, later everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Daisy had awoken in the middle of the street and noticed that she was once again naked, only this time she was laying in a puddle of blood. She soon began thinking, and it didn't take long for her to realize what happened.

"Oh my god, I did it again. Dammit, why can't I control myself,this is just so humiliating." said Daisy.

She had thought about returning to the mansion, but soon realized that if she came back naked, the others would get suspicous of her. She no longer had the cloak to cover herself since she left it at the mansion. She then decided that if she was gonna go back, she would have avoid being seen. Spotting an old kitchen table cloth in an alley, she reached for it and wrapped it up around her body. Afterwards she headed off for the mansion.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Luigi was tightly locked up in his room, fuming about what had happened between him and the others. He refused to believe that Princess Daisy, whom he loved deeply, was a savage and bloodthirsty WereWolf. Mario and the other Smashers tried to comfort him, but he rejected them all with bitter responses.

However he soon heard someone knocking on the glass door of his balcony. He turned around to see that it was Daisy, who had mysteriously reappeared after her long absence.

"Daisy, you're back." said Luigi as he opened the door and let her in. She soon embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Luigi, I'm so relieved to see you." said Daisy.

"What happened to you last night, everyone said you were missing. I was so worried about you."

"Really?"

"Of course I did, I love you Daisy, I would never forget you."

"I love you too Luigi, I always have."

She pulled away and let go of the cloth, letting it fall off her body and onto the floor, revealing her naked body. Before Luigi could even say anything, Daisy leaped onto him and kissed him roughly on the lips, shoving her tongue deep into his mouth. Luigi wrapped his arms around returned the kiss, all the while falling on the bed, with Daisy on top. It didn't take long for Daisy to pull off Luigi's clothes, toss them on the floor and climb under the covers with him, kissing him while still on top.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Mario and Sonic were walking down the hall, talking about all the recent things that happened.

"So far, Yoshi's still locked up, Daisy is still missing, Luigi won't talk to us, things just keep getting more crazy by the minute." said Sonic.

"But what if Lucario's right, what if Daisy really is the WereWolf?" asked Mario.

"That's what I believe, because Lucario never lies about what he says, he told me that himself."

"I'm really worried about Peach, she's been feeling upset ever since Yoshi's been gone."

"Love has that kind of effect on some people, Peach loves Yoshi with all her heart, and it really hurts her that she can admit her feelings to him because of his condition."

"If only there was someway he could be cured, then he would never transform again."

"I heard that the only way to cure someone of lycanthropy is to shoot it with a silver bullet."

"How will that work against a WereDino?"

"I'm not sure."

"You think Luigi might have calm down by now?"

"Let's go check on him and see."

They soon headed off for Luigi's room. Once they got there and opened the door, they gasped with surprise as they noticed Luigi, fast asleep in bed with Daisy, who was cuddled up next to him. Without saying a word, they closed the quietly so he wouldn't hear them.

"I can't believe it, Daisy actually came back, and now she slept with Luigi." said Sonic.

"Shh, be quiet, don't let them hear you." said Mario.

"What's going on here?" asked Bowser who walked up to them.

"Daisy's, she's in bed with Luigi." replied Mario.

"You mean they-"

"Yes they did."

"Well, now that she's back, she and Luigi are asleep right now, so let's not disturb them." said Sonic.

* * *

**Later at night during another full moon...**

The light of the moon shined through the windows of the warehouse, and it didn't take long for Yoshi to begin experiencing pain more than before. He clutched his stomach even tighter, trying to resist it. However the pain was too much for him to take. The more he tried to hold it back, the more it increased. He eventually fell to his knees and hands.

"No no no, this can't happen again, not now." said Yoshi.

Before long, he soon felt his body starting to change painfully in shape and size. However, little did he know that something else was happening as well in another location.

At the mansion, Daisy was starting to feel the pain erupt within her body, up to the point where she fell out of the bed, grabbing her stomach tightly. Luigi was startled awake by this, and he saw Daisy laying on the floor. He quickly put on his clothes and rushed over to her.

"Daisy what's wrong, are you okay?" asked Luigi as he tried to tend to her.

"Don't touch me, get away." said Daisy in a strained tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luigi please, stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me, I don't understand you."

The moment Daisy turned her head to look at Luigi, he reacted with shock at the second he saw her face. She had wolf-like eyes and long sharp teeth.

"Daisy, what's happening with your face?"

"I'm transforming again."

"Again, what are you talking about."

"Luigi, I know I've never told you this, and I feel bad about it. But the truth, the reason I was gone yesterday is because I'm a-".

But she got cut when she started to transform, only this time it was right in front of Luigi.

"I love you Luigi, I'm sorry I never told you abou-"

But Luigi was too filled with fear to even make a response as Daisy continued to change into her monster form. Within a few seconds, Daisy had completely transformed into her WereWolf form. She then turned her attention towards a frightened Luigi, who was cowering with fear. She slowly advanced towards him, growling with hunger. Having lost all sense of reasoning, she was now set on killing Luigi. But something stopped her from attacking. At the last minute, Daisy instead jumped over Luigi and ran towards the balcony, busting through the window and jumping off the balcony. She then ran off again, leaving Luigi laying there in the room, still riddled with fright.

"I can't believe it, Lucario was right, Daisy is a WereWolf." said Luigi.

Meanwhile Yoshi, who was in monster form, tried to break out of the chains, but the chains still wouldn't break. However, this time it was different, as his inner rage had kicked in again the moment he sense the WereWolf's presence, only now his rage was more intense than ever, thus giving him enough strength to break himself free from the chains. He roared loudly with fury.

RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR

Busting out through the wall, Yoshi rushed off into the night in search of prey as a rainstorm was starting up.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 is here.

Yoshi finally broke out at last, I guess even steel chains aren't enough to stop him when his inner rage takes over.

Luigi finally found out about Daisy's deep dark secret.

I hope you'll be prepared for the next chapter.

Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peach was in her room, crying into her pillow. Ever since the recent events that happened, she's been nothing but a wreck. The one she loved was confined in a warehouse with steel chains on him, and her closest friend was out somewhere alone in the city. The others tried all they could to cheer her up, but it only made her more upset than ever.

"Oh Yoshi, Daisy, I hope you're both alright. I don't know what I'd do without either of you." said Peach.

Then soon, something came into her mind. It was a decision that she could have never thought of before. She knew it was risky, but someone had to do it, and she was it.

"Forget about this, I'm gonna go find them, and I don't care what anyone says."

With that, she got up and left the room, headed for the front door and walked out into the storm, taking an umbrella with her. She was determined to find them one way or another

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"Peach is gone, she's not in her room." said Mario.

"What, where did she go?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know."

"We have to go find her."

"What's going on?" asked Zelda who walked up to them.

"Peach is missing, she may have went off into the storm by herself."

"Oh man, we've gotta go find her. If she runs into that WereWolf, it'll kill her, or worse, if Yoshi gets loose, he might kill her himself." said Sonic.

"Oh god, I hope she'll be safe until we find her." said Zelda.

"I'm coming with you." said Luigi who appeared behind them.

"Why the sudden change of heart Luigi?" asked Mario.

"Let's just say it's for personal reasons."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I know I'm not supposed to be out this late in a storm, but I haven't got any choice right now." said Peach as she walked through the city, with the thunder and lightning booming in the sky and the rain pouring down with extra force.

But unaware to her, she was being stalked through the darkness by a deadly creature that lurked in the alleys. It growled with hunger as it kept itself concealed within the dark alleys.

On the other side of town, the WereDino was travelling through the stormy streets, having just recently killed a woman and her boyfriend as well as a few gangs. He continued his search for more prey,hiding within the shadows. Once he spotted a businessman walking by with an umbrella and briefcase, he made his move, lunging out and attacking the man, biting his head off and dismembering him, splattering blood around the area.

In the meantime, Peach was still searching for signs of Yoshi or Daisy, not knowing that a bloodthirsty killer was currently following her.

"DAISY, YOSHI, WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out.

"Oh, I know that Yoshi is probably loose by now, and it's possible that he's killed more people again. I also hope that Daisy is still okay, wherever she is. As long as I stay calm and aware, I know I'll be alright."

But suddenly, just as she was about to pass by an alley, she was suddenly knocked backwards off balance when the WereWolf leaped out of the alley, blocking her path. The monstrous wolf began slowly advancing towards her, baring her sharp canine teeth at the frightened princess. Peach backed away in fear, getting cornered up against some trashcans.

Without warning, she lunged forward and attempted to kill Peach. But at the last minute, Peach moved out of the way, causing the mammal to crash into the trashcans. This gave Peach just enough time to take off running, accidentally dropping her umbrella along the way. However, the WereWolf quickly recovered and spotted her prey running away. She wasted no time in rushing after her.

The predator pursued her with a murderous lust, determined to kill her at all costs. Peach on the other hand was still running as fast as her legs could take her, trying all she could to escape. While still running, Peach suddenly tripped and fell to the pavement. Before she could get up, she was forced back down when the WereWolf pounced on her. Peach screamed as she tried to keep the WereWolf from killing her. She tried pushing her off, but the meat eater proved too strong for her. She spotted an old wooden baseball bat laying near an alley and grabbed it. She then smacked the WereWolf in the face with it, knocking her off. Just before Peach could hit her again, the WereWolf caught the bat in her jaws and crushed it in half. She then made a grab for Peach, but she managed to pull away, getting most of the bottom part of her dress torn off in the process.

The WereWolf threw the fabric aside and continued her pursuit.

Elsewhere, the WereDino was on the move once again, killing more and more people as he went along. He soon spotted more potential prey nearby, and it came in the form of an innocent man. Not taking any chances, the reptilian beast attacked him, ripping him limb from limb, leaving a puddle of blood. But before he could move on, he was suddenly distracted by a loud scream.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Then he heard a roar

RRRROOOOAAAARRRR

The WereDino roared with anger and rage. He then set off in the exact direction of the sounds.

Meanwhile Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Zelda were out trying to find Peach and bring her back to the mansion. So far their search has gotten them nowhere. Along the way, they came across various bodies that were savagely torn apart and covered with blood.

"It looks like either Yoshi has probably already been here, or maybe it was the WereWolf." said Mario.

"Wait a minute, I think I see something in the distance." said Sonic.

They all looked in the far East direction, and saw as a familiar female figure went running by. Mario easily recognized the figure as Peach. They soon spotted the WereWolf rushing by as well.

"That was Peach, she's being chased by the WereWolf. We gotta help her before she gets killed."

As they rushed off after them, Luigi began thinking.

"_How am I supposed to tell them that Daisy is the WereWolf. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that the woman I love is a bloodthirsty killer. I know I should tell them, but I think it would be best if they find out for themselves._" thought Luigi.

Peach continued running with all her might, all the while the WereWolf was in hot pursuit of her. However, she was forced down to the pavement when the WereWolf tackled her from behind. Peach screamed with agony as the monster bit down on her shoulder. The others soon arrived the moment they heard her.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SAVAGE BEAST." yelled Mario as he tried to pull the WereWolf off Peach, only to be smacked into a street light and knocked out cold. Before the others could try anything, they were suddenly distracted by a loud roar that came from behind them. They looked up above and gasped as the WereDino leaped over them out of nowhere and attacked the WereWolf, tackling her off of Peach. Sonic rushed over and scooped up Peach and carried her back to the others as the two creatures fought.

"Quick, while Yoshi and the WereWolf are busy fighting, we can get out of here safely." said Sonic.

"But we can't just leave Yoshi, that WereWolf might kill him." said Peach as she clutched her wounded shoulder.

"If he manages to kill the WereWolf, he'll turn and try to kill us as well."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I love Yoshi too much to abandon him."

"Listen to me Peach, whether you want to or not, we have to leave. I don't know if Yoshi will survive this, but let's just be sure that he'll be alright."

"Well, I guess you're right."

Afterwards, Sonic, Peach and Zelda all began heading off, leaving just Luigi who proceeded to pick up his unconcious brother. Taking one last look at the two battling monsters, he then turned back around and ran off to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, the WereDino and WereWolf continued fighting. The WereDino threw her against a wall and tried to bite her, but the WereWolf bit his arm, drawing out blood. He retaliated with a scratch to the back, making her yell with pain. He then turned and swung his tail, hitting her in the side with brute force, knocking her into a nearby mailbox. Enraged, the WereWolf ducked out the way of a powerful claw swipe from the WereDino and scratched him across the face. The WereDino roared in pain as he clutched his face. Catching him off guard, she lunged forward and clamped her jaws on his throat. When his inner rage rose up, the WereDino instantly jammed his claws into her back, making her reel in pain. He then tossed through the glass window of a late night bar, where she crashed into into some tables, knocking over glass cups. The WereDino jumped in after her,ignoring all the citizens who were in the bar at this time. Despite both being severely wounded, the two rivals were determined to kill each other at all costs. Lunging straight at each other, both monsters began scratching and biting at each other, inflicting massive wounds upon one another. The two beasts continued to fight with extreme ferocity and brutality. The sooner they pulled away, both creatures were covered with bloody scratches and bitemarks. But either one was unable to make another as they both collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is up.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon, just be prepared for when it comes.**

**If you find this chapter to be disturbing, then I sincerely apologize for it.**

**Until next time.**

**Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my head, what happened last night?" wondered Yoshi as he woke up in a hospital bed. He soon noticed Mario, Sonic, Zelda and Lucario in the room right beside him. He also looked over to see Peach and Daisy both laying unconcious in separate beds. However, Peach had a bandage on her shoulder from when she was bitten the other night by Daisy, whom was also waking up from her sleep while Luigi was standing by her bedside.

"What's going on?"

"We found you unconcious inside a bar along with Daisy. You were both laying in puddles of blood." said Sonic.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"God, why does this keep happening, I hate it."

Later on, while Peach was still recovering, Yoshi and Daisy (who was given some fresh clothes) left the medical facility and soon headed for the living room, where they met with the others. Daisy had decided that now was the time to let everyone know about her secret, figuring that it was the right thing to do. They also chose to keep Yoshi at the mansion rather than return him to the warehouse, fearing that he would escape again.

"Everyone, I've got something to tell you. It's very important." said Daisy.

"What is it Daisy?" asked Mario.

"This isn't gonna be easy to explain, but I can't keep it from you any longer. What I'm about to say will be a shock."

"Come on, just tell us already." said Bowser.

"Well, first I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. But the truth, the reason for all this stuff is because-"

"Because what?" asked Link.

"Because I-"

"Just say it, don't be afraid." said Zelda.

"Because I'm a...WereWolf."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock after what they had heard. Even Yoshi himself was riddled with surprise.

"Did you just say that you're a WereWolf?" asked Ness.

"Yes, I did."

"So you mean that this whole time, that WereWolf we had seen before, that was you?" asked Samus.

"Yes."

"You killed Captain Falcon?"

"Yeah."

"You attacked and nearly killed-"

"YES DAMMIT, IT WAS ME. I DID IT,ALL OF IT, IT'S MY FAULT OKAY."

"Calm down, no need to shout." said Sonic.

"But we don't understand. How did you get this way?" asked Mario.

"Well, it all happened about two months ago. I don't remember when though, but one night while I was walking through the Mushroom Kingdom, I was attacked by this savage monster which turned out to be a WereWolf."

"How long have you been this way?"

"For about two years. And everynight during a full moon, I turned into a monster and went on a killing spree. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried."

"Didn't you try looking for help?"

"How could I, everyone I turned to was too afraid to help me."

"But there's just one thing I want to know. Why did you attack me?" asked Yoshi.

"There was a reason for that. You see, the WereWolf that attacked me wasn't just a wild monster, it was an Alpha."

"You mean like a pack leader?"

"Yes, an Alpha female to be specific."

"What does that have to do with me being the way I am?"

"The attack and the bite were intentional."

"You made me this way on purpose?"

"I wasn't in control of myself, I had no choice."

"I can't believe this. Come to think of it, I always felt that someone was secretly watching over me. Not only that, but I could also sense it, I just never knew it."

"That's her, she was keeping an eye on you, watching from the shadows. Yoshi, she wants you."

"Wants me for what?"

"To be apart of her pack. That's why she's stalking you."

"Stalking me?"

"Yeah, and she won't rest until you've joined her pack."

Yoshi began thinking to himself about all this. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The person who was responsible for him turning into a monster had just told him about the reason for his situation. And now he just found out that there's an Alpha WereWolf who's been watching him for weeks and he never even knew it until now.

"Yoshi I know you can sense her, I can too. We all share the same gene."

"This is such a shock, I don't know what else to say."

About a few more minutes later, they were called back into the medical facility by Dr. Mario. While the others stayed in the waiting room, Dr. Mario had met with Yoshi and Daisy in a medical room.

"So, what did you want to see us about, doc?" asked Daisy.

"I extracted some blood samples from you while you were both asleep. It took me some time, but after doing research, I've come to a conclusion." said the doctor.

"Which is?"

"It seems that not only has the WereWolf gene completely enhanced your physiology and increased your normal attributes, but it's altered your DNA entirely."

"You mean we now have pure WereWolf DNA?" asked Yoshi.

"Specifically, yes. But on a lighter note, your normal genes are still intact. I've created an antidote which will keep you from changing during a full moon, but your WereWolf genes can't be cured." he explained while picking up a hypodermic needle which was filled with a yellow liquid.

Yoshi and Daisy took the time to stare at each other.

"Well, what do you think Yoshi?"

"I'm not sure Daisy. I certainly don't want to live out my life as a bloodthirsty monster, but at the same time I just want these killing sprees to end." Yoshi replied.

"I agree with you. You can't even imagine how guilty I feel for killing all those people."

"Same here. Even though we can't get rid of our WereWolf gene, at least we'll be able to live better lives."

After that, they turned their attention back to Dr. Mario.

"We're ready for the antidote." said Yoshi.

"You've made a wise decision." said Dr. Mario.

"I'm glad we did." replied Daisy.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I sure hope that things are going okay in there." said Zelda while she was in the waiting room with Mario, Sonic, Samus, Luigi, Lucario, Bowser, Wario, Falco and Fox.

"Zelda, it's going to be okay. I know it is." said Fox.

"Let's just be satisfied with the fact that they're still alright." said Sonic.

Pretty soon, Yoshi and Daisy both entered the room.

"Well, what happened?" asked Mario.

"If you must know, the doctor said that the changes in our bodies are permanent. We now have pure WereWolf DNA. We're gonna remain like this." said Yoshi.

"However, he also injected us both with an antidote which cures us of our full moon transformations." said Daisy.

"So what you're saying is, you won't turn into monsters at night anymore?" asked Samus.

"Exactly!"

"Even though our genes are permanently altered, at least we can still live normally." said Yoshi.

"So no more bad moods, or violent outbursts?" asked Fox.

"Right."

"Well now that everything is normal again, it's time for some payback." said Bowser with a sinister tone as he and Wario began to approach Yoshi with violent intentions.

"You may have been able to beat us before, but now things are gonna be different." said Wario while cracking his knuckles.

"This might be interesting to watch." said Daisy who stood off to the side.

"You guys still think you can bully me just because I'm not as aggressive as before?"

"You better believe it." said Wario.

"Here we go again."

With that, Bowser rushed at Yoshi first and tried to punch him, only to be dodged and punched in the jaw, which knocked him head first into the wall. Wario attempted to attack as well, but Yoshi caught his fist and swung him around before tossing him across the room and into the wall like Bowser.

"I may not be violent anymore, but I can still beat you guys around with no problem. All thanks to my newfound WereWolf powers."

About several hours later, it was nighttime. Everyone was fast asleep in their bedrooms, including Yoshi. Daisy was also currently asleep in the guest room. Since they were cured of their late night transformations, neither of them had to worry about killing anyone.

However, not everything was as normal as they thought it was.

Peach for some reason had trouble resting in her hospital bed due to the intense pain that she was feeling throughout her body. She tried as hard as she could to resist it, but it proved too much to handle.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Peach yelled as she grasped at her stomach and closed her eyes tightly.

The pain continued to increase, making Peach let out a loud scream of agony. The scream echoed throughout the halls of the mansion, before it was followed up by a loud, frightening and ominous howl.

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO

* * *

**Well, here's the seventh and final chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**But it doesn't end from here.**

**At least now everyone knows that Daisy was the WereWolf causing all the problems. Not to mention the fact that Yoshi now knows the reason to why she attacked him. It was all because there's an Alpha female out there who wants Yoshi to join her pack.**

**And something horrible has happened to Peach.**

**But this is only the beginning of what comes next in my WereDino trilogy.**

**The rest of the storyline will continue in the sequel:**

***Curse Of The WereDino 2: WereWolf Hunter***

**This is also the origin to how Yoshi became the way he currently is in my other stories.**

**Until next time, later folks.**


End file.
